


(Come a Little) Closer

by kabigon



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, RomCom Setup, Simmering Fluff, Yuzu Season Gift Fic, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: Surely not, right?  Impossible.  Inconceivable.  This is definitely a safety hazard, is it not?  Yet—another hard push against his final door with the backing of his full weight and nothing.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	(Come a Little) Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_feathers_and_bowstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/gifts).



> Gift Fic for [of_feathers_and_bowstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/pseuds/of_feathers_and_bowstrings) who requested Yuzu and Javi snowed in on Christmas. I... took some liberties but I still hope it hits everything you were looking for.
> 
> Thank you so much to [alchemicink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink) for looking it over ^_^.

Surely not, right? Impossible. Inconceivable. This is definitely a safety hazard, is it not? Yet—another hard push against his final door with the backing of his full weight and nothing. The door didn’t make even a single creak much less budge or actually give like he’d wishfully hoped it would. 

Who knew when they told Kevin, the closing custodian doing his final round to shoo everyone out of the building, that they were just walking out, he would take them at their word. Some odd five, ten minutes later, suddenly, all the lights switch off save the emergency ones, and both him and Javi, who’d had long goodbyes to say, clinging onto one more second in each other’s presence, both stared at each other with widened, disbelieving eyes. They had laughed for a short moment, sure, but then they had set off together, fast paced if not quite a run.

Except, they should have probably ran after all because by the time they got to the front, Kevin’s car in the lot was gone. Plan C: divide and conquer. Javi took the west half of the doors and Yuzu took the east half, both trying to see if maybe one of the doors would allow them freedom.

Yuzu slumps into cold metal. Maybe Javi had better luck than he did. Dejectedly, he makes his way back to the front, only to meet an equally dejected Javi.

“No?” he asks even if he already knows the answer.

Javi shakes his head grimly.

He takes in a sharp inhale and in his mind, goes through what they know and don’t know. All the doors are locked, no way out. Someone will have to come back and unlock the doors for them, so they need to call someone. Except Javi’s phone is dead. That had been Plan B. He hadn’t bothered charging it before coming to their training session and, admittedly, Yuzu is a little annoyed by this fact. Who leaves home without a mostly charged phone? But then he’d have to, begrudgingly, take blame for his part in leaving his phone at home, on his desk, still so new and unfamiliar because who leaves home without their phone?

(Yuzu, that’s who. He has his ipod and really, that’s all he needs. Or so he’d thought.)

Plan D: landline at the receptionist’s desk. They stare down at it together until Javi asks awkwardly, “Do you know anyone’s phone number?”

It’s a fair enough question. Javi would have no need to memorize anyone’s number, considering that he would have relied on his phone. It’s Yuzu who hasn’t had a phone for years on end so he should know his own mother’s number by heart. It’s surprising what a few short months can do to years and years of knowledge. His mother’s phone number, gone, aided by the help of an all too helpful coach, Tracy calling his mother for him on her phone on the not quite so rare occasions that Yuzu had left his phone at home.

Even with a working phone line they’re both useless.

“Okay, it’s what?” Javi swivels until he finds a wall clock. “Ten. So we just have to make it eight hours. This isn’t forever and someone will come by in the morning so hey, we get to just hang out. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

Well… phrased that way. It certainly doesn’t sound so bad. Make it the next eight hours with Javi and there’s a whole ice rink, freshly zambonied, that’s all his? Suddenly, it’s not just “not so bad” anymore, it’s actually kind of glorious.

Javi, the more sensible of the two of them, chases after Yuzu onto the ice, wearing his own pairs of re-laced skates.

“No jumps!” he demands.

Yuzu decides to ignore him.

“You’ve done enough jump practices today, including triple axels!”

Yuzu _still_ decides to ignore him.

“I’ll tell—” Brian? Yuzu can handle Brian. “—Tracy.”

That stops Yuzu cold in his tracks. They glare at each other, a battle of wills, but Yuzu had been defeated the moment “Tracy” passed Javi’s lips and they both know it.

“Fine,” he finally says. “So what do we do? Stroking exercise like before?”

Immediately Javi shakes his head. “Let’s have some fun. No more work or training or whatever... Hey, maybe you can teach me how to do the hydroblade.”

Well, yes, that would be fun. It would, no doubt, at least be a laugh at Javi’s expense. Serves him right. Yuzu watches Javi’s first attempt from his squat, eyes angled low and narrowed to observe. Sure enough, disaster as Javi’s feet slips out from under him, forcing him to land with a thunk onto his back. Javi groans and Yuzu doesn’t bite back the grin.

“Again,” he insists, so again Javi goes.

Javi is a quick learner. Second try, he’s a little more balanced but it’s still funny when he lands on his back again. This time Yuzu doesn’t contain his laugh, pitched high and joyous as it echoes. Javi glares at him through his lashes.

“Yuzu,” he whines. “You say you will teach me but you are only laughing at me.”

“Me? Say I teach? I never. Javi say I teach. I never say.” But more wheedling, and more bambi eyes, large and imploring, brown but so different from Yuzu’s, a shade lighter, and he’s right there next to Javi. Better to start on one leg, all his weight supported by that single thigh. Master that first, just sliding in a straight line, before attempting anything else. When they’re done it’s… not good. It’s a little wonky and unsure and it stutters and it’s nowhere near pretty enough but a hydroblade is a hydroblade even if it’s ugly and may possibly be hurting his eyes if not his figure skater soul.

It’s Javi’s turn to teach him something and he scrambles his mind for a long while trying to figure out what, perhaps getting a bit more desperate the more he racks his mind. It’s Yuzu’s smug, “Javi has nothing to teach me. Everything Javi can do, I can already do. Like Sal,” that solidifies Javi's determination. Finally, _finally,_ something.

“I think, Yuzu, you are very bad at dancing. With partner!” he tacks quickly, probably because Yuzu hadn’t been able to hide his hurt quick enough. Javi picks up on that kind of stuff, almost like he’s an empath. He reads Yuzu so easily and he wishes… He wishes Javi would come back. Not just for three weeks. Not just for one competition. It’s selfish, incredibly so, and he knows now he needs Javi more than Javi needs him but he misses Javi all the time so he wishes… he wishes Javi would come back. He really wishes Javi would come back and be with him, be at competitions with him, by his side, on the podium, 1-2 as they should be.

It’s Javi’s turn to laugh except it’s different. Yuzu is being laughed at, yes, but more than half the time Javi is laughing with him about the absurdity of it all. Neither of them are ice dancers. Javi may have tried a number or two, behind the scenes, testing for his ice show but it’s nothing good enough to show off to an audience. At least they’ve done this badly enough times at Fantasy on Ice not to trip over each other.

Javi’s hand on his waist, the other curled around his own, feels familiar, like they’re at a gala again, one of dozens that he can’t remember but can’t forget either. This is different though. Familiar but not the same because here, here it’s just the two of them. Here there is no music blaring from speakers while they fool around. Here it’s just Javi holding him close and intimate as he hums a tune for them—Sinatra. Fly Me To the Moon—once in a while slipping into lyrics, singing into Yuzu’s ear, the heat of his breath tickling, maddening, “Fill my heart with song,” and “You are all I long for, all I worship and adore,” as he twirls a respectably screeching Yuzu too fast under a raised arm.

In the end he’s not any better—cementing his lack of a future in ice dance—but he can see that with a little more work Javi can perform. Likely never at a serious competition but for the people who attend his ice show, a serious number, not something silly and fun and mostly terribly choreographed for pure chaos.

Ultimately it’s the cold that gets him. It’s always the cold that gets him, no matter how long he’s practically lived in rinks. They have no luck finding blankets what with most every door locked but their luck holds enough for them to find an extra jacket, large and long and poofy, in the lost and found, they can share, tossed over their legs with their own jackets combined to for a pseudo blanket as they share their body heat. Javi’s lips are slightly blue and, Yuzu suspects, his aren’t much better either.

There _is_ hot chocolate though, scavenged from right behind the bar in the cafe, some mugs staged upside down in preparation for the following day’s service, hot water tap theirs for the taking, at least for the night. Bundled together, only their fingers peeking out to hold the cup, both sip at their own. Javi groans pleasure and Yuzu melts into the heat, soaking it into his frigid fingers and swallowing it down his throat and soon enough, as he expected, as what always happens when he drinks hot chocolate on a cold night, sleep starts making his eyelids heavy. He tries not to. It’s already three a.m. Just another three hours. He can do it. He can. He’s just leaning his head on Javi’s shoulder to borrow a bit of body heat. He’s just letting his eyes rest a while. So his eyes are closed. So what? He’s still conscious. His mind is still going. He can open his eyes any time he wants. See? He’s opening them right now.

He opens his eyes and falls right into Javi’s, dark pools he’s sinking into, deeper and deeper until Javi’s mouth presses over his, equally as sweet as his own, a gentle press of lips that doesn’t ask anything from him, a gentle press of lips that just seems to exist in this one, singular moment in time. Like Javi’s eyes he sinks into his too, eyes slipping shut, his mind for once calm and allowing him to just be.

The moment lingers even after Javi breaks the kiss. Yuzu’s eyes flutter open, watching Javi’s lips move as he confesses, “I wondered what that would be like through the years.”

His heart squeezes, his own confession traipsing from his lips. “Me too,” he says and then, tentatively, eyes flicking up to catch Javi’s, to ask, “Is this okay?” he closes in for a second kiss. There isn’t a third when the second one ends. A third would be a pattern. This here may be their own little world, and maybe the rules are bent a little, but that doesn’t mean the rest of the outside world stops existing.

Javi wraps an arm around his shoulders, keeping him in the crook of Javi’s arm under the pretense of keeping warm. Like that they fall asleep. A few short hours later, Javi shakes him awake. Finally free at last, it’s still mostly dark when they breathe fresh air again, the chill biting at their faces. They’re about to go their separate ways when Javi stops him.

“You want to go to my place? I could make you morning after breakfast.”

There’s a reference there—a joke—Yuzu doesn’t get. He’s seconds away from asking Javi to explain except Javi starts again.

“We’d never really done it before, the whole hanging out stuff, you know? But this is my last three weeks here…”

Javi’s last three weeks… The reminder jumpstarts the ache he’d carried all season, the ache he’d carefully hidden away so Javi wouldn’t see, so Javi wouldn’t feel guilty for not staying. Yuzu doesn’t quite do regrets in life, not really, not outside of skating, but not spending more time with Javi when he could, when they had all that time, is as close to regret as he comes. 

Snap decision. “Okay.”

It won’t undo anything but it’ll be a memory, a sweet one, to carry and power him through the rest of the season.

He hadn’t expected much for breakfast. Maybe something heavy, like bacon and eggs, that will weigh him down for the rest of the day. Or maybe something unfilling, like one of those smoothies Yuzu saw him make in one of the many media pieces about Javi he had secretly watched. He’s not expecting much, maybe a few bites to show his appreciation for the thought at least. Instead, what Javi places in front of him surprises him, sends a shock of delight down his spine. Miso soup, store bought and packet but still appreciated, to warm his stomach. White rice to fill him, and there, in its own dish, a slice of salmon, pan-seared and seasoned with salt and pepper, a wedge of lemon on the side.

Yuzu looks up at Javi once he settles down in the chair next to him, pleased, soft smile on his lips. “Javi… thank you.”

Mug of coffee in hand, Javi drains what must be half of it before speaking. “We never eat a lot together but I think I remember watching something about the food you eat. Or maybe Nobu told me. I can’t remember anymore,” he caps with a laugh, clear and honest.

It’s a little unnerving being watched while he eats, makes him feel a bit self-conscious even if he knows Javi doesn’t mean anything menacing by it. Yuzu is mid-sliding the chopsticks out, filled with a mouthful of salmon and rice, when Javi speaks again. 

“I’m going to break up with Marina.”

Yuzu represses the urge to choke and spit the food all over the table. Instead, he carefully sets the bowl down, chopsticks across the lip, and swallows after slow, measured chews. So, this is really happening: Their own private, magical for one night only world bleeding into real life.

“Javi…”

“I want to be with you,” Javi says, his eyes earnest, slicing through pretty words and sentiments and straight through to the truth. When Yuzu doesn’t respond right away, they dim a little, more guarded. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

Carefully, “It’s not that I don’t. I want too—” Javi brightens again, and inside, Yuzu can’t help melting even as the hard part has yet to come, “—but are you sure? You have long relationship with Marina, and she lives in Spain. Easier to have relationship and dates. I live here, and I will live here for maybe two, three more years. And then after that I don’t know. Maybe I keep going. Maybe here, maybe Japan.”

“I know that.”

“Do you? Because, we don’t talk about it but I know. Javi breaks up with Cortney to be with Miki and then Javi breaks up with Miki to be with Marina. We will be living so far apart I think it will just be same situation with Javi. Maybe another pretty girl comes along, and then Javi says to them, ‘I will break up with Yuzu. I want to be with you.’ I don’t think you can say I’m different.”

There’s probably a part of Javi that wants to dispute, wants to say it’s not like that, he’s not like that even though his history is laid out there for most everyone to see. Javi _is_ like that. Javi _does_ bounce from one relationship to the next with messy endings, and though Javi has been in more relationships than Yuzu’s one measly relationship with Kanako, it’s highly probable he’s had his heart broken more than Javi. In the end, Javi can’t deny his past.

“I can’t make promises.” That’s not true, is it? “I _won’t_ make promises to you,” he settles on. Well, there’s that at least. He’s seen enough of Javi’s broken promises—forever, _forever, the rest of my life—_ strewn across Javi’s Instagram to believe in them anyway. “All I can say is that today, today, I want to be with you.”

Javi gives Yuzu his silence as he gazes into his bowl of rice, offering his own silence in return as he drinks his coffee. He’s always wanted Javi. Maybe not love, but to one degree or another, he’s always wanted Javi. Is he okay with Javi’s history and his offer of a less than certain future though?

When he finally looks up again to the resigned look on Javi’s face, he thinks _yes._ Nothing in life is certain. He understands that more than most. More than that though, this is Javi. _Javi._ So, yes. _Yes, of course._ He is Yuzuru Hanyu and Yuzuru Hanyu never takes the safe road.

“Okay.”

Javi’s eyes get impossibly larger as they widen in shock. “Okay?”

“Yes. ‘Okay.’”

Grin splitting his face, Javi jumps up, across the table to plant a kiss on his mouth. Unlike before, in the cafeteria when they’d both been swept away by the atmosphere and the situation and their own little world with the illusion of nothing beyond its boundaries, Yuzu turns his head so that Javi kisses his cheek only.

“No kissing until you break up with Marina.”

Javi plops back down into his chair, dazed. “No kissing. I’ll… I’ll call her later.”

Inquisitively, Yuzu asks him, “You won’t do it when you go back to Spain?”

Javi laughs. “Yuzu, that’s like a month away. I want to be with you _now._ I want to kiss you now, and hold you, and maybe…”

Yeah, Yuzu knows exactly where _that’s_ going. “Not until third date.”

“Okay,” Javi says easily, but then, “So last night was first date. This is second date. Only one more.”

“Javi, no!” he exclaims, his face burning with embarrassment. “Those are not dates because Javi is not a cheater!”

Still, the twinkle in Javi’s eyes doesn’t dissipate. If anything—

“Okay, dinner tonight then. Then training sess-”

“No!”

Javi laughs, more than pleased with himself for successfully teasing Yuzu. “Fine, fine. Lunch, then dinner again is date three.”

Yuzu rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny that, with that schedule, dinner _would_ be date three.   
  
And then Javi softens. “We don’t ever have to do anything. I’m okay with nothing.”

Again, Yuzu is baffled if not outright scandalized. “Javi, I like sex.”

“I’m happy to hear that. But we don’t ever have to. I’m saying I don’t expect you to if you’re not comfortable.”

Sweet, wonderful, kind and caring, idiotic Javi. 

“I want sex. And I want sex with you.”

“But not when I’m technically still dating someone else.”

“No. No cheating. I don’t like cheaters and I want to keep liking you.”

“I want to keep liking me too,” Javi admits. “So, no sex but how about… how about cuddling? Friends cuddle, right?”

Yuzu giggles, his head dipping somewhat shyly. “Cuddling okay. After breakfast. We can go back to sleep. I must say to Javi, on my rest days I don’t wake up until noon.”

The expression on Javi’s face, it’s like he ascended. “Yuzu, you are so perfect right now.”

Yuzu rolls his eyes but inside he’s pleased, basking in the compliment and affection. After breakfast, he curls himself around Javi on the couch, under layers of severely missed blankets, into his side, right over his heart, listening to the peaceful thrum of Javi’s heartbeat as it lulls him to sleep.

This Javi, flaws and all, is kind of perfect too.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like a lifetime ago when I would/could write something sweet and happy and wholesome LOL. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this so I hope that you were able to enjoy reading it too.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated ^_^.


End file.
